User talk:Nyastara
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trick or Treating page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Votehim (Talk) 05:59, October 31, 2010 Infobox Hm, never thought to do it that way, would save a lot of time too, added. I'm also trying to remove the title input boxes and working on making the image always 100% Votehim event areas map? Hello, I have made a map but I'm not sure if I can post it? Halloween Event Map It's for the 2011 Halloween event. Feel free to use it if you find it helpful, it's signed... If anything, I'm on DC under drzemlik. Best, 11:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) drzemlik Egg Sequence Oh, OK. I'll try to have the complete egg sequence next time. And you're welcome! :) ~Valentin 98 18:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Old egg sprites & Egg sequence hi, thanks for your noticing, the gallery is quite big so I can't find where the old eggs and hatchlings are. I'm trying to track for the egg sequence, I may finish them in the future Thuyetnd 17:46, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello I thank you esseye now to find all the missing egg sprite. ^ ^ But the problem is that I do not know how to include them later in a wiki page so I want someone to do it for me. (Actually find all the missing egg sprite there are many)><" ps: Sorry for my english weak, I use a translator.^^""" Sorrry no one told me that. Can you send the text? Thanks. Katrana Prestor 16:39, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Katrana_Prestor How do you delete Catagorys? I accidentaly created 2 unnessesary categories on the Magi Dragons page that say Pokemonfan13 and Shikaru. Shadow Ninja 19:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Goblaze Looks fine but..... Hi there, yes....I noticed the rascals playing with the pages and was going to say something a little stronger re. their activity but it just encourages them. I think you prolly got the ones they added. Sometimes people try to add other "features" like a trading area...as far as I know, this is a no-no. Explaining how trading works tho is ok. I used to do a lot of editing but now confine myself to doing the Dragon of the Week mainly...then I noticed people stuffing up pages. Pretty easy to undo. I do have a query. I have 3 accts I believe with different permutations of Bloodveil....one of the other ones has my main editing history but I keep getting this one when I try to change my password. As an Admin, can u see all 3 (I think there are 3 "Bloodveil" users) and if so, can u see one has over 200 edits? That is the one I wish to keep. I think I spelt it BloodVeil (Capital V). The third one may be bloodveil (all lower case). If you can...can you let me know first? Bloodveil 14:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Deleting a User Acct. Ok, can you delete "Bloodveil" for me? The one with the least edits. Thanks. Bloodveil 23:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Pics moved/deleted? On the Pokemon Night page, the pokemon pics have been moved or deleted. I would like to see teh sprietz. -Orion76 Test on egg signature I just thought of something... can I put my eggs in my signature? Here's a test. http://www.dragcave.net/view/QA41U. -Orion76..... fail, can't do it. Can you help meh? Is it even possible show Eggs on my wiki signature? I am not a member on any forums yet, so I can't put them in the signature there. Halp plz? Wait.. hold on.. 4RkC.gif|link=http://dragcave.net/view/QA4lU Hope this works! Also, can I actually put eggs inmy sig here at all? :P Nope.. Nyastara Im currently new to dragcave.net and i haave hatched 2 dragons so far but im trying to find a Red dragon and a golden wyvern its been 3 weeks now and every time i go itnto the habitat...no eggs because of the amount in the abandoned page... so i go there to see if i can find one of the breeds i want....but most of the eggs that are there is Grey, Green, Stone, Dorsal dragons so can you do something about the amount of eggs of a certain breed that can be displayed in the abandon page?...also since you are a dragcave user yourself do mind if we do a egg transfer for a male golden wyvern? heres my link http://dragcave.net/user/Nokajohn 14:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Nokajohn Golden wyvern egg hey Nyastara i signed up in the forums and tried to contact you like you said but it says i dont have permission this nokajohn btw ....but on the forum i had to sign up as flamingnoka so now what? 20:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Nokajohn Eggs not hatching. Hello, my Turpentine, Ember, and Nocturne eggs won't hatch. I've got them on a click site, but they show no signs of hatching. They've been there for a couple days. (Maybe 3) -Orion76 Sprite too big Can you please make this sprite smaller for me? I'm trying to, but the pixels are always wrong or blurry when I do it. Can you please help me with this? I want it to be the size of a Pygmy Dragon. Also can you make the SwirlEggSmaller.png even smaller? (And delete Swirlegg.png) -Orion76 Emergency Eggs I have 2 Emergency eggs that show no sign of hatching. They are the two birthday eggs, , . Is this normal? Are they uncommon? I really want those hatchies to be okay :( EDIT: Nevermind, they have cracks in them. :P -Orion76 (talk) The eggs are fine now :p -Orion76 (talk) Which egg is Which link fails When I move my mouse over "Dragons" (on the bar at the top of the page) and click Which Egg is Which, it doesn't link me there. All it does is add a # at the end of the URL. -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Talk) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120602025608/minecraft/images/5/51/Scrollsprite.png link? What is the link to your scroll? I want to see it :p The http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120602025608/minecraft/images/5/51/Scrollsprite.png scroll sprite is for my scroll link on my profile, and I also have a book sprite (http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120601235520/minecraft/images/b/b2/Booksprite.png) which I use for my DC Diary. The link, again, is on my profile. In case you were wondering why THE TITLE IS A SCROLL then there's why. -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Talk) Yeah. All I really needed was your scroll link :/ Delete blogs Can you please delete this page for me? Also my Journal page and my Blog that explains it isn't getting any attention at all. -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Talk) :D Thanks for restoring it! So that I don't have to go back in time. -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Talk) Artist & Staff pages getting deleted? I'm curious as to why staff and artist pages are being deleted? I was quite fine with mine being up here on the site and put all the information out there myself (it was public knowledge, anyways). -Kila *Hy there Kila, I wrote it in a news blog (Arist pages become Categories wich can be fount on the Wikis main page) and on the communnity messages here on the Wiki (recent wiki activity page on the right side). ;) The content of you "normal" artist page got transferred to a "category" page of the same name. Therefore your old page Kila no longer exists but you now have Category:Kila with the same content and information. :) The category pages have already been linked to all dragon articles on the section "Sprite Artists" as well as a category section at the bottom of every dragon article. I would never just delete them without ensuring that the content was savely stored on another page. By simply adding the spriters name to the category section of a dragons/event article, lets this particular article instantly appear on the site of the artist. (no longer editing 2 pages but only one.) If you have any more question feel free to bombard me with them. ;) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 08:21, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Vandalised 2 pages and added a duplicate Water Horse page. -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Talk) 'Dorkface Lineage?' Okay, I think my Magi Dragon egg is related in long lineage from the original Dorkfaces. But I'm not sure. If Midas and Shalyna'ar (or however you spell it) on the egg's lineage page, does it mean that they are related? If you need to check, here is my eggs lineage --------> Uhhh... right here..... It's the only egg on the page, and it's code is os2lg. ''Please tell me!!!!!!! Epicshaye 16:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Epicshaye Thanks! Epicshaye 16:47, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye Gawd what is up with my luck today? I think I have ANOTHER Dorkface egg. So if the original Dorkfaces are anywhere on the lineage, they are somehow related? Epicshaye 17:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye Thanks again!Epicshaye 19:26, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Epicshaye Clean up of formatting Am I allowed to clean up the formatting of pages? They're quite... spaced and I just want to make it consistent. Wanted to ask before going ahead and changing them so that I don't risk anything. Jazzi 16:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) It'd basically go from the way it's more spaced out now to how it looks on Albino Dragon. Jazzi 16:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it makes sense. Is there anything I can do to clean stuff up around here? Perhaps make a temple for descriptions and run it by you? Jazzi 18:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I've made the descriptions into a template, you can see it on my Nebula sandbox. I'm thinking of changing the egg sequences to templates as well, to make it cleaner? Jazzi 20:17, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Made a few more templates (in userspace) so that you can see how they'd look. They're still on the same page. Hopefully you like them and we go through with this. =) Jazzi 21:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the reasoning for that was because I checked Special:AllPages and they appeared to be "Dragon'S'''" instead of "Dragon" so I was going for consistency. I'll take care of my slipup once I get back from school. Cheers, Jazzi 11:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know I'm gonna work on changing Dragons to dragon now. And a little popin to remind about the templates =) Jazzi 15:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can alter the templates. I was gonna have them left aligned, but the page got completely messed up when it was like that, and that wouldn't have been good. Jazzi 16:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm new here Hi! I am new here, I was wondering if anyone could help me out? Haiiiiiiiiiiiiii 00:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Epichana TJ09 Page Deleted? The page was deleted. I'm pretty sure it was meant to happen, but ya, just making sure. Tnx! Hi! Thank you very much for your help with Russian DC wikia! It's pleasure to read such kind words. We try to pay as much attention as we could and do our best. However, right now we haven't as much time as we would like. Of course you can use our ideas, we will be pleased that we can helped you. (^.^) Siachka 11:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Messed up scroll? So, I just went to check on my scroll. Here was what happened: My vine dragon turned into a crimson flare Pygmy, My bronze tinsel dragon egg turned into a skywing dragon, and My skywing dragon turned into a purple dragon. So... What happened? Epicshaye 15:36, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Epicshaye